Perfect Skin
by MissMoxleyAmbrose
Summary: This is just a little something for my Luke Harper girls,I know y'all are out there ;-) Could possibly turn into a full story,maybe involving Dean Ambrose,we'll see. Enjoy!


Delilah Matthews is 21 and has recently started working for WWE as seamstress Sandra's assistant. She loved her job. She'd always been a wrestling fan and had a love for fashion,so this job was perfect for her. It also didn't hurt that she got to hang out with all the hot wrestlers.

She'd practiced her selfie game with Dolph Ziggler,had a drink with Sheamus,went shopping with the Bellas and her favorite,went to a A Day To Remember concert with The Shield.

That Dean Ambrose had an affect on her,and it wasn't PG.

But recently she had noticed that someone else started paying attention to her,someone she'd rather stay away from for the most part. Luke Harper,the 'first son' of Bray Wyatt's. Don't get her wrong,she loved The Wyatts,but there was something about Harper that creeped her out. But also there was a part of her that was intrigued by the tall,bearded man.

Tonight was Monday Night,you know what that means. RAW,her busiest night. But right now cameras had just shut off,people were leaving and the post show was wrapping up and Delilah was treating herself to a cup of black coffee from catering.

She chatted a minute with Summer Rae then Seth Rollins. When she found herself alone she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down and couldn't believe what she saw.

'Delilah,Delilah,all that red hair,that porcelain skin,those full lips. You awaken a desire in me Delilah,and I need to fulfill it.'

She didn't know whether to be flattered or frightened,but she went with frightened and grabbed her things to head out of the arena.

She was almost to the exit when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark broom closet. She couldn't scream,a giant hand was clamped around her mouth. She couldn't scream but she was shaking,scared to death.

''Delilah.'' The man said and took a deep whiff of her hair. ''I've been waiting a long time for this moment.''

She felt tears sting her eyes. What psycho was holding her captive?

''I need to turn the light on but I don't want you to scream,do you understand me?''

She nodded her head.

''So you promise me you won't scream?''

Again she nodded her head.

''Okay.'' He said and suddenly light blinded her. As her eyes adjusted to the light and she slowly turned her body around to the man who had grabbed her,she saw who her captor was. She wasn't completely shocked by who she saw. Tall,long hair,hairy chest,beard,dark eyes.

''H-hi Luke,how are you?''She smiled while she was still scared out of her wits.

''I'm just fine Delilah,now that you're here.''He replied in his deep voice and smiled a wide smile.

''What are you gonna do to me?''She asked,trying to hide her fright.

''Well,I've thought about that for the few months you've been here and there are many things I could and want to do to your gorgeous,curvaceous,wonderful body.''

''Oh God.''She said under her breath.

''I'll go easy on you,D,I promise.'' He said in that voice and creepishly cocked his head to the side the way he does.

She had a burst of adrenaline and exploded out of his grasp towards the door but it was no use,he was obviously much stronger than her.

''Now god dammit Delilah you're gonna stay here until I'm through with you!''He yelled.

''Please let me go.''She said with tears streaming down her face.

''I'm in a hurry so I swear it won't take long.''

''Just let me go,I won't tell anyone I swear.''She pleaded. Harper smirked and wrapped his meaty hand around her delicate throat and kissed her cheek.

''I can't do that,D.''He replied and slowly started to unbutton her blouse,finally,the fabric made its way to the floor. When he saw her breasts in the lacy black bra a chill ran down his spine and blood ran down to his dick.

''Unhook your bra.''

She just stood there.

''I said unhook your fucking bra or I will take out my switchblade and I will not hesitate to use it.

She obeyed and reached behind her back and unclasped it,letting it join her blouse on the floor. Luke looked down at the perky globes,immediately reaching out,grabbing them. His cold hands made her shiver,he ran a finger over her nipples and much to her and Luke's surprise,a soft moan escaped her lips.

Harper stared into Delilah's eyes and lunged at her,crashing his lips upon hers,his beard tickling her mouth and face.

Delilah was shocked at what she felt:pure lust. She wanted him and she couldn't believe it.

Harper reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pushed them to the ground,never breaking the kiss. He felt as if all the blood was rushing from his brain down to his cock,he quickly rid himself of his own clothing. When Delilah saw his length,she was startled.

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her down onto her knees on the dirty closet floor and shoved himself into her mouth. She instinctively started bobbing her head up and down,swirling her tongue around him. It was driving him crazy. He grabbed her head and started fucking her throat. As he neared his climax his grip tightened,pulling out a few strands of her hair. Seeing his dick being forced in and out of her pretty mouth sent him over the edge.

Finally he came,sending rope after rope of come down her throat,she swallowed every last drop.

''Fuck.''He breathed after his body began to relax and he regained his strength.

He took her arms and lifted her back onto her feet and kissed her again. She hated to admit that she enjoyed kissing him.

His hands wandered from her waist down to the top of her panties,she tensed up.

''It's okay.''He said. A giant man who goes around wearing dirty jeans and a sweaty wife beater shouldn't have had the ability to calm her down,but he did.

He went down onto his own knees and stared at her entrance,her panties soaked. She knew this and she blushed.

He leaned in and kissed her through the fabric,making her even more moist. She almost wanted to cry. She should not be turned on by someone like him,someone weird and dirty,but dammit she was. She was ashamed,but in a sick way she liked the shame.

Harper hooked his fingers into the underwear and pulled them down around her ankles and she stepped out of them.

As he stared at her dripping pussy a sick smiled played upon his face. He was finally getting what he'd wanted for these last few months,this wet,wonderful prize that in his mind he rightly deserved.

He leaned in and with his hands grabbing her ass cheeks,he slowly licked her slit up and down once,savoring her taste,admiring the way she trembled softly. She was hating herself for loving how his beard felt on her shaved flesh. He licked her again and again,faster everytime,each time making her tremble more and more. He plunged his tongue into her while he circled her clit with his thumb. When she felt herself starting to tense up she leaned against the wall,grabbed two handfuls of his hair and held on for dear life.

Aftew a few minutes it all became too much,between the wonderful movement of Luke's tongue and finger and his beard scraping against her skin,she let her release go.

As Luke felt her pussy tense up and begin to contract he quickly put a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming,all the while he still slowly sucked on her cunt,letting her come down from her orgasm.

She was still shaking a bit so Harper took her in his arms and kissed her,giving her time to relax.

''That was nice and intimate and all but I'm gonna fuck you now. Okay?'' He said and she nodded her head.

He then lifted her up by the waist and then placed her on his cock. She hissed at first,feeling his girth stretch her to the limit. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her. They worked into a rythym where they thrust together at the right times. She couldn't begin to describe how it felt to have him inside her,she'd never felt like that before.

After awhile both of them felt themselves start to tense up,ready to come once more. Luke then pushed her back against the wall,enjoying the sound her ass made as it smacked into the concrete,and began to fuck her faster and faster,each of them panting and moaning,trying to keep their moans as quiet as possible.

Delilah came first,her pussy contracting around Luke,feeling her juices slide from her body onto his cock. She wanted to scream so badly but instead she bit Luke's shoulder as he continued to fuck her until he met his own release,coming deep inside of her tight hole. He too wanted to scream,to growl,but he knew he couldn't if he didn't want them to get caught so he just held his breath while he rode it out.

As they each came down from that high they were light headed,neither of them have ever felt that much pleasure,didn't think it was possible.

Finally after a few more kisses they dressed.

''That wasn't so bad was it?'' He asked.

''I'm ashamed to admit it but no,it wasn't.''

''You're a great fuck Delilah,I can't wait to have that body once again.''

''Again?''

''You can't tell me you don't want to do that again,D.''

She just looked down,bit her lips and shrugged her shoulders.

''I have to go now. Wait a few minutes until you leave,I don't want anyone to see you.'' He said and kissed her hard once more and left.

Delilah was suddenly dizzy. What the fuck had she gotten herself into?


End file.
